Season 1
Season 1 of TDATD started on 4th July 2016, on Cartoon Network. This season focused on introducing the characters of the TD universe to the audience and gives the viewers a sense of what they do during their time off of their respective shows. Episodes *E01-The Beginning of Chris-The Story of how Chris came to be and how he rose to fame. *E02-New York Honkers-When Owen and Noah take an all but safe New York taxi cab to the mall, Owen accidently swallows the horn *E03-Sing it or Rule it- When Courtney is praised for her singing abilities , by a well known music producer, she must choose between her law career or beginning a new pop career. *E04-In in to win it- After a gruelling run on the Ridonculous Race, Josee desperately wants to win something or anything, so Jacques signs them up to a ton of different game shows. *E05-Bringing the Band Back Part 1- After hearing about her former band rivals pop success, Courtney decides to get her old band, the A-type Psychotic Crazies back together *E06-Bringing the Band Back Part 2- Courtney manages to get the band back together, but finds they are less than excited to be back together and one of the members; Paige begins to fall in love with Duncan. *E07-The Scarlett Fibber- Scarlett pretends she's going to a secret villain meeting to avoid going to see a particulary romantic movie with Max. *E08-Military Model-To pass his fashion designer exam, Brick has to find a suitable model to model his new designs, but the only one he could find is Jo! *E09-Cook Master DJ-After him and his mom go bankrupt, DJ decides to enter a celebrity cooking show, but finds stiff competition when he finds Chef Hatchet has entered too. *E10-Mummy Dearest-When Bridgette sees her daughter, Brittany being bullied at school, she decides to come in and spend the rest of the school week with her, much to her embarrassment. *E11-Gwen's Goth Overload-When Gwen meets her gothic idols, in the forms of Crimson and Ennui, she tries to go even more goth with bad results. *E12-Game Face-When Sam finds out that the latest games console; a Virtual Reality Mask is up for grabs at a Gaming Inferno Competition, he quite literally puts his game face on. *E13-Wawanakwa Goes Under-When Chris doesn't pay of his debts on Camp Wawanakwa, the Government take over the island, however they don't know the islands ins and outs. *E14-Mythbuster-When a mysterious newspaper tipster keeps giving out photos of so-called mythical creatures, Cameron assembles a crew to discover the truth behind these sightings. *E15-The Dodgebrawler-After being called out for being a wimp in the original TDI Dodgebawl game, Noah sets out to prove he can dodge some bawls. *E16-Punks Incorporated-After a few prior misdemeanours, Duncan goes into business and opens up Punks Incorporated; a company that provides punks with top of the line clothing. *E17-Scott vs the world-When his farm begins to lose business, Scott travels to the city to find work and earn enough money to keep his farm afloat. *E18-Multi-Izzy-After taking one too many hits to the head, Izzy develops Multi-personality Disorder and begins to have trouble handling her new friends. *E19-Silent Beverly Hills-B's genius plans for movie direction catch on in Hollywood and Bev ends up becoming a director in a mega movie blockbuster. *E20-Blaineley: The Rover-When she's once again fired, Blaineley decides to go out and find as much gossip as possible, to prove she's still worth a shot. *E21-Zombocolypse- After watching a scary movie with Jasmine, Shawn has nightmares of a zombie invasion, and when there are loads of knocks on the door of their apartment, it truly looks like the Zombie apocalypse has arrived. *E22-Disco Chef-Chef gets nostalgic for the 80's and breaks out his Saturn jump suit and afro to go and party the night away at the ritziest night club in town. *E23-A fairy odd day-Ella tries to enter a talent show, to show off her singing talents, but when the judges reject her, she has to find other ways. *E24-Total Drama Bloopersode- A look at all the different trip-ups and mess-ups from behind the scenes of Total Drama After The Drama Season 1. *E25-The Search for Suckers Part 1- Chris starts the search for a new bunch of contestants for the next season of Total Drama. *E26-The Search for Suckers Part 2- After finding 10 new contestants for the next season of TD, Chris' search falls flat. Will he be able to find 12 more new contestants before the new season's due?. Category:Season 1 Category:Cartoon